DA:I - Little shots of love
by rae.drake26
Summary: Follow our Favorite Commander as he traverses love and the inquisition with the Inquisitor. A look at their romance, adventures, and trials. - one-shots-


Welcome, Reader! I've come up a few little one-shots from DA:I, featuring our favorite Commander, and his Inquisitor love. Basically, most of these will be pure, shameless smutty goodness, with doses of fluff and fun, and maybe some hard times too. I hope you guys enjoy, and please remember this is rated M for a reason.

Phaedra came through the gates of Skyhold to cheers, and banners. She was exhausted, dirty, felt like shit, and wanted nothing more than a hot meal and hot bath. Dorian, Varric and Bull rode behind her, waving, and she was sure, egging the crowd on. Fan favorites, those three. She raised a mud splattered gloved hand and pasted a smile to her lips. Their last month on the storm Coast had been damp to say the least, but it had been successful. The Red Templars were gone and they had taken control. She knew Cullen would be happy to hear that. The thought of him brought a true smile to her lips.

She looked up and saw Cullen standing on the stone stairway that led into the hall. He gave her a small wave, and she returned with a slight nod. She dismounted and handed the reins to the stable lad. Phaedra fished in her pocked, she was sure had saved one last sugar cube for her big grey gelding.

"Ah! Here you go, boy." She held out her hand, and his velvety lips picked up the treat. She patted his forehead and thanked him for his hard work and steadiness. He bobbed his head at her, and she giggled as the stable boy led him away to be bathed and groomed.

"Ever a way with horses," Dorian said as he came up next to her, "But it seems like there is another stud waiting to be ridden."

"Dorian!" Phaedra shrieked at him, and turned to glare at him.

The mage just shrugged his shoulders, "Not that I blame you. The man does have a fine ass. Too bad he has his eye on you," He heaved a dramatic sigh. "Now, run along to your commander, Inquisitor, and ride him as hard as you ride your charger." He turned away with a laugh and a wave, following Bull and Varric.

Phaedra just shook her head. That man was unbelievable, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

She took the first step, and could feel the weariness really starting to seep into her bones. Maker, she was tired! And hungry. For her, tired and hungry was never a good combination. She continued to trudge up the steps, grumping to herself.

"Inquisitor," That deep, smooth voice broke her thoughts, and she looked up. "Welcome home."

She smiled at him, and she wanted to jump into his arms. But they had both agreed to keep the public displayed of affection at a minimum. Not professional, or some other bull shit they had agreed on that she couldn't remember at the moment. "Commander, it's good to see you."

"We are ready for your report," He led her into the hall, and she was greeted by more cheers.

"For the love of the Maker! Can I not bathe first?" She grumbled at him.

He just chuckled at her, "Report first, bathing later. And, if I am satisfied with your report, I may even wash your back." His brown eyes glanced sideways at her, and she could see the scar above his lip twitch in mirth.

"Maker, fine." She caved. He did know how much she loved a good back scrubbing. She could just never reach it herself, "And a hot meal."

"Deal," He agreed, and led her into the War Room.

"Welcome home, Phaedra!" Josephine greeted her with a warm smile.

Leliana and Cassandra chimed in. They all stood over the huge wooden table with the map pinned down. She looked down, and sighed. They had covered a lot of ground, but they had far more ground to go. Leliana, Cassandra, Josephine and Cullen filled her in on what had been accomplished while she away. She listened intently, nodding her head and taking a few mental notes here and there. While she was exhausted beyond belief, she did take her job seriously. She wasn't sure whether she believed herself to be the Herald, she did believe in making a better world. One without Corypheus.

She then filled them in on what happened at the Storm Coast, and how they had taken the docks that the Red Templars had been using. "I think the area is worth exploring still, but we did get rid of all the Templars. I don't think they'll be coming back."

"We'll have the company search around, see if there are any other ships worth salvaging," Cassandra jotted down a note to be sent to the Storm Coast.

Phaedra's rumbling stomach broke the moment of silence, "Well, I think we're done here. If you'll excuse me, I think it's time for a hot meal." She smiled at her advisors turned friends, and walked out. Cullen caught up to her, and told her he would see her in a few minutes promising to bring a hot meal to her room.

She touched his arm, and walked to her chambers. She started to peal off the mud and blood encrusted coat as she walked the stairs to her room. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the grime, and tossed the coat out onto her balcony. Phaedra looked down. Her boots and leggings were also coated in the same muck. She unhooked her belt, and placed it and her two sheathed short swords on her desk. She walked out onto her balcony, and shivered a moment as the cool breeze blew against her arms. She stripped out of all of her clothes, and stood naked on her balcony.

She closed her eyes, and breathed deep of the cool, clean mountain air. The sun shone on her face, and the breeze blew the loose strands of white hair around her shoulders.

Cullen stood at the top of her steps, watching her in the sun. Makers Breath, she was beautiful! He loved the way her hair gleamed in the sun and down her back. Her ass was tight, and his cock twitched at the sight of it. And her legs! Maker, he could stare at those long legs all day. Or have them wrapped around his waist. But, he was holding her plate of hot food, so those would serve him better after she had eaten and bathed.

But, he would afford himself at least a quick touch of her before any of that. He set her food down quietly, and walked to her. He let his finger glide down her bare arms, and she startled. "I couldn't help myself," He whispered into her ear. "It's been too long." He leaned his lips down, and kissed her neck. She sighed and leaned back into him.

It was then that her stomach reminded her loudly, that yes, she was still hungry.

Cullen chuckled, and pulled her inside. She grabbed a clean blue robe that she had draped over a chair, and slid into it. Cullen picked up the still steaming plate of stew and bread, and set it down at her desk.

"Cullen, I could kiss you!" She smiled at him, her deep green eyes sparkling.

"I would not be opposed to that," He shrugged his shoulders, and tried to not look too eager.

"Well, how can I resist rewarding the very handsome Commander that so graciously brought me food," She leaned into him, and met his lips. Softly, and tenderly she kissed him before pulling away. She let her fingers trace his cheek, and smiled at him, "I have missed you Cullen."

He took her hand, and kissed her knuckles before guiding her to the chair. "Eat. I know you're ravenous."

He talked as she ate, filling her in on how the mages were continuing to adjust, how the soldiers were doing, the reports he had, and the odd piece of gossips that managed to reach even Cullen's ears. They laughed, and talked, and just enjoyed being each other's company. Suddenly Phaedra heard a knock at her lower door, and looked up.

"Uh..?" She looked down at herself, the robe not really appropriate for any other visitor besides Cullen.

"I'll get it," Cullen stood, and walked down the stairs. She stared after him, her eyes narrowing. He was never one to show his face while being in her rooms. Not that they necessarily kept their relationship a secret, but they weren't certainly ones to flash it around. She heard mumbled voices, and many feet walking up the steps. She wasn't going to lie, she suddenly felt a bit nervous, and crossed her arms over chest.

Following Cullen where a crew of servants holding buckets of water. A chorus of "Inquisitor" greeted her ears as she watched them march over to her tub, and fill it to the brim the water. Rounding out the line was Dorian, with a wicked smile on his face. "I'm here to warm your bath, my lady." He gave her a mocking bow, "While I'm sure the Commander here will warm other parts of you."

Phaedra just laughed and shook her head at Dorian, while Cullen blushed. "Hurry and warm my bath, mage!" Phaedra waved her arms Dorian with a laugh. "I'm getting cold!"

Dorian raised a brow at her, "I can tell."

Phaedra looked down, and blushed as she covered her chest. Cullen politely stepped in front of her and glared at Dorian or any other person carrying a bucket who looked at her.

"It's all yours, my lady," Dorian said, and flourished a bow towards the inquisitor. "She worked really hard this time for you, Commander. Make sure you take care of her."

And out Dorian went along with the last of the servants. "Makers breath, he is so obnoxious." Phaedra muttered under breath.

"Between him and Bull it is a wonder everyone isn't walking around with a permanent blush on their faces," Cullen chimed in.

Phaedra just nodded her head, and slid out of her robe. She unbraided her hair, and turned her head to look at Cullen. Her eyes held a promise of what to come, and he watched as she stepped into the bath. She couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped her pink lips. He watched her eyes close, and her head fall back against the copper tub. He watched as she slid under the water and come back up with a gasp. His cock twitched again, and he stalked forward.

It was her turn to watch as he slid the fur cloak from his shoulders. She watched as he pulled the white shirt up and over his head. She loved the way his muscled rippled with each movement he made. Years of Templar training had given him a body that oozed muscle and made him the sexual fantasy of many women and a few men. He moved towards her, clad in only his tan breaches.

"Cullen," Phaedra half whispered, half moaned his name as he pulled up a stool next to her bath. He stuck his hand in the water, and let his hand glide up her skin to her chin. He pulled her to him, and caught her lips with his. She tasted like mulled wine and apple tarts. Her tongue traced his lips, and her wet hands dug into his knees.

He pulled back, and smile down at her, "Maker, I have missed this."

She nodded her head in response, "The nights are cold and lonely without you. And even when Dorian puts a sleeping spell on me, Coryphius is still reaching for me through the fade. The dreams get worse the closer we get to him. I guess that's a good thing, right? Closer to being done with this." She lifted her glowing hand out of the water and looked at it.

Cullen grabbed that hand, and laid kisses upon it. "Closer to us being able to go away together." He added, turning his eyes to look at hers.

She laughed softly, "That too." She sighed then, and leaned back. "Enough talk of evil and darkness. I think you owe me a back scrubbing."

"As my lady wishes," Cullen reached for the sponge, and dipped it in the water. Phaedra scooted forward, drawing her knees to her chest and pulling her hair over one shoulder. Cullen rubbed up and down her bare back, and she hummed in pleasure. He stopped for a moment across a scar he had never seen before, right where her left kidney was. "This is new," He said softly, tracing a finger over it.

"Stupid on my part," She grumbled. "You know me. I like to rush in without always taking a good look around. I thought I had counted all of the Templars and their archers. It seems I missed an archer."

"Phaedra," Cullen sighed.

"I know," She rolled her eyes at him and then did her best impression of his voice, "Make sure you count your enemies before rushing in, and be on your guard at all time."

"I do not sound like that," Cullen grumped, and scrubbed her back extra hard to make his point.

She just laughed at him, "Mm-Hmm, of course you don't, Commander."

He stood up, and crossed his arms, "Well, Inquisitor, if you are just going to mock me, then I will take my leave." He gave her a mock bow and turned away.

He heard the water slosh, and a moment later felt a warm, wet body encompass his from behind, "Forgive me, Commander. How ever shall I repay you?" She walked around to face him.

He watched the water drip down her body, her wet hair sticking to her face and shoulders, "I'm just not sure you can." He looked away, doing his best to look stern.

She pressed her body against his, grinding against his hard cock. "Please, Commander, let me atone for my offensive behavior."

He practically groaned as she rubbed against him, "Fuck it," He grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth, and clutched at his back.

He backed her up to her bed, the back of her legs bumping against it. He let go of her, and she let herself fall back. She stared up at him, her wet body beckoning to him, her nipples hard in the cool air, her cheeks rosy with arousal. She sat up, and pulled his hips to her. She looked up at him through dark lashes while she untied his breaches.

He cock sprang free, and she moaned at the sight of it. She leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick the swollen head. He groaned and dug his fingers into her hair.

She reached around and grabbed his hard ass, and swirled her tongue around his head before pulling his length into her mouth. She slowly slid all the way down to the base, taking his deep into her throat. She hummed, and moved her tongue around before slowly pulling back. She leaned forward and took him deep again, her nipples rubbing against his thighs. She moaned at the sensation, and it rumbled around his cock making his head fall back.

He moved her head up and down his rock hard cock. And she took him deep, head bobbing, fingers digging, tits bumping against his thighs. She loved the feel of him in her mouth, so much so that she could feel how wet she was. He groaned, and then suddenly pulled himself from her mouth, a strand of saliva still connecting them.

He stepped out of his breaches, and crawled over her. His lips caught hers, and they clutched at each other. He moved his lips to her neck, to her chest, to her breasts. His fingers glided up and down her sides as his lips and teeth tasted and teased her erect pink nipples. She mewled under him, her back arching to be closer to him.

"Ooh, Cullen," She moaned his name in a way that made his cock jump in excitement, and he almost pushed himself inside of her. Instead, he slid a finger down, and gently pushed between her wet, pink lips to find the little nub that made her squirm and moan his name over and over.

Oh yes, he had missed this, had missed her. His finger slid like silk over that sensitive bundle, and it shot waves of pleasure through her body, making her toes curl. He felt that nub start to grow, and he knew she was coming close.

Her body felt like it was going to explode. When she was alone at night in her tent, sometimes she would touch herself, to bring some much needed stress relief, but it was nothing like what this man was doing to her. He knew her body like he knew his sword, and he wielded his finger with a grace and urgency that had her body stiffening with pleasure.

"Cullen! Don't stop! By the Maker, don't stop!" She called out. Her legs straightened, and her back went stiff as he gave once last, slippery stroke that sent her over the edge. She screamed out, fingers clutching the sheets. He watched her head toss back against the pillows, felt that glorious little nub grow and convulse as she cried out her orgasm. He nearly came right then and there watching her. As she came down from her high, she rubbed herself on his fingers, riding out the last waves of her pleasure.

"Take me," She breathed, her heart pounding, and her eyes filled with the intoxication that only an orgasm can bring.

He didn't need to be told twice. He flipped her over, and pulled her hips to him. He rested against her for a moment, before pushing in with a sigh of pleasure.

"You're so tight," His voice a bit deeper with arousal and need, and he rested there a short moment.

She convulsed around him, a sigh escaping her lips. He pulled out and pushed back in, picking up speed with each passing second, with each passing cry of pleasure from the woman beneath him. He pounded into her like he would never have her again. He didn't care, he needed her hard, and fast and tight around him.

His fingers dug into her hip bones, pulling her deeper on his cock, and it felt so damn good. He felt that high coming, and he wanted more of her.

Her body shook, and she felt her walls clench around his hard cock with each time he pounded into her, "Cullen, I'm going to cum! Ah!"

She stiffened and cried out, clenching around him. That was all it took to send him crashing after her. He cried out, and struck deep inside of her, cumming hard. He pumped in and out a few times, riding it out, before coming to a stop. They stayed that way a few moments more, before he slid out, and rolled to the bed.

"Fuck, Cullen," Phaedra breathed and fell onto her back. "That was amazing."

He just chuckled, and hummed his agreement. They lay quiet for a few moments longer, before Culled spoke up, "Think Dorian's spell is still working?"

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Phaedra replied. She had a feeling Dorian had already thought out this little scenario.

"Good." Cullen rolled off the bed, picked Phaedra up and set them both in the tub. "I guess I owe you a proper back rub now, don't I?"

She grinned at him and handed him the soap, "Yes, I think you do."


End file.
